Nothin's Gonna Change My Mind
by The Dark Mistress Blue
Summary: There was only one way to explain it. She was crazy. Despite the fact that she was the brightest witch of their year, she was at a loss for an explanation. Whenever they would happen to inadvertently touch, or meet each other’s gaze – if only for an in
1. Chapter 1

There was only one way to explain it. She was crazy. Despite the fact that she was the brightest witch of their year, she was at a loss for an explanation. Whenever they would happen to inadvertently touch, or meet each other's gaze – if only for an instant – all thoughts or reason completely left her mind.

It didn't seem to help that he was head boy, which meant they shared a dormitory. Of course, they had separate bedrooms, but they shared a bathroom and common room outside that.

He had lain off calling her names after their 5th year, and this, their 7th year, he was downright nice. There was no other way to put it. He was a changed man. He put effort into cooperating at prefect meetings, and was capable of intelligent conversation (who knew?!).

There was still the house rivalry and all, and Ron didn't exactly care for him much, but Harry found he could be tolerable.

As soon as quidditch started, she missed his presence in the evenings. He was, after all, captain of the Slytherin team. He would often come in late, mud splattered, and once, with a broken collar bone (ouch!) from a rogue bludger. She had stayed up to heal it and given him a speech worthy of McGonagall.

If only he knew how much it hurt her to see him in pain. Of course, she would not admit it, not even to Ginny. She knew damn well she would tell Blaise, and Blaise, being his best mate would open his mouth. Bloody git. There was no one. Harry would give it away, and Ron would get angry. She was, for lack of a better term, trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all, this is the FIRST CHAPTER of the story. I hope you like it, it's my first HP fic. The rating may go up at some point, it just depends on how adventurous I get. Thanks for checking this out, it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and objects are creations of J.K. Rowling. I only wish I had her creativity. **

**Chapter 1**

It was September first, and platform 9 ¾ was packed. Students carting around owls and cats could be seen everywhere. Younger students were looking nervous, but Hermione was thrilled.

She boarded the train looking for Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Half way through her search, she found Ginny. She was just leaving a compartment, looking a bit flustered.

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked, running to her friend. "'Mione! You look great!" Ginny replied.

There was no denying Hermione did look great. Her hair had lost its bushy appearance, and taken on a soft curl. It had gotten a bit darker as well, bringing out her caramel eyes and full red lips. Her hair had also reached her middle back.

She had filled out a bit more since last year, gaining a sexy hourglass figure. In short, she was proud of her body, and was learning quickly how to flaunt it.

"So Gin, how was your summer?" Hermione decided to make small talk to try and ease her friend's… nerves? Ginny was _nervous_? Wait, this was Ginny Weasley; Ginny didn't DO nerves. Something was definitely up.

"It was great! We got a new car! Dad bought it off a muggle salesman. He and George are working on making it fly, just like the last one."

"Oh Gin, that's so exciting! You'll have to get your muggle driver's license; I'll teach you to drive myself."

Just then, Blaise Zabini walked out of the compartment Ginny had emerged from moments earlier. Hermione gave Ginny a questioning look.

"I'll explain later," Ginny whispered, as she took off toward the Italian boy.

Hermione was left stunned. There was no way Ginny and Blaise were together. No way. But then, weirder things could happen…

-----

Hermione checked her watch; it was nearly 11:30. She needed to make her way to the front to the Heads' compartment.

She had received her Hogwarts letter last month, informing her that she had been made Head Girl and to report to compartment number 3 once aboard the Hogwarts Express.

She couldn't wait to find out who the Head Boy was. She was hoping for someone like Harry or Ron, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Harry wasn't even a prefect, and Ron wasn't exactly "Head Boy material."

_Oh well_, she thought to herself. _At least I'll have a bit more privacy_. Percy had spilled to her in her first year that the Head Boy and Girl shared a common room separate from their houses. It was a luxury she was looking forward to.

She approached the compartment, and reached for the door. At the same instant it slid open to reveal a very tall, very pale figure that could immediately be recognized as the one and only Draco Malfoy.

**So this is the first official end of a chapter. Please review, all are welcome, especially constructive criticism. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well now, first off I apologize for the mistake on Blaise. This is the second chapter, I've been doing lots of writing in my free time at school, it's great. But thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! **

**Chapter 2**

"Well Granger, fancy seeing you here." The first civil words he had ever spoken to her, ever. "I was just on my way to the loo. Leave your trunk on the floor and I'll take care of it when I get back."

Had he just said that? Since when was Draco Malfoy, Heir to one of the most prejudiced, pureblood families in the wizarding history, such a… a… gentlemen?! She shook her head and came back to reality.

"Um, yeah, okay." Was that all she could muster? Since when did Hermione Granger, brightest witch of their age, come to a loss for words?

She moved to allow him past, dragged her trunk into the compartment. Like he said, she left it on the floor and closed her eyes. _Way to go Granger, give him more to hold against you_; her thoughts were so jumbled at the very thought of Malfoy being nice.

The sound of the door sliding open roused her from her mind's inner sanctum. Draco spotted her trunk and heaved it onto the rack behind her.

His grey turtle neck rose a bit above his waist, showing what looked like the beginnings of a six pack and a very blonde happy trail which she had the fleeting desire to… touch?!. All thoughts were immediately wiped away.

-----

Draco sat down in the seat across from her, leaning back and stretching out his long legs. He put his hands behind his head and looked down, as if checking for lint on his black trousers.

Hermione stared at her feet, trying to gather her thoughts. Should she speak to him? Should she wait for him to speak? What about the prefect meetings? Would the others notice how uncomfortable she was?

All her questions were answered as Draco stood and spoke. "We should probably put our robes on; the prefects are set to arrive for instructions at noon."

How could she have forgotten the prefects? Her mind really was going to mush.

-----

Draco had already gathered his robes and was on his way to the loo. Hermione pulled hers out and decided to just close the blinds.

She put on her black skirt, which, needless to say, was a bit shorter than in previous years, and her white button down shirt. She left the top two buttons undone, just to see if she had any affect on the blonde boy with whom she was sharing this small space.

She put on her shoes and just as she was pulling her robe on the door slid open. Draco walked in, a silver badge gleaming on his chest. This reminded Hermione that she had forgotten to fish her out of her trunk.

She quickly climbed onto the seat and dug through her neatly folded clothes. It took her a moment to locate her Head Girl badge. Frustrated, she began taking things out of the trunk until she found it hidden between a grey sweater and a pair of jeans.

Hermione jumped down off of the seat, pinned her badge on, and turned around to a rather smug looking Draco.

"I never thought I would see the day Hermione Granger would wear such naughty undergarments." He smirked and looked to the trunk where an emerald green thong and lacy bra were peeking out of the corner.

"Merlin! You weren't supposed to see that!" Hermione climbed back up to the trunk, cursing under her breath, and tucked them back into place, casually checking for anything else that could incriminate her further.

"Well now Malfoy," Hermione started, checking her watch. "It's nearly time for the prefects to arrive."

No sooner had she said this than the door opened revealing a handful of fifth years, brand new badges gleaming brightly in the midday sun.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well now, this is progressing, I love reviews, just so you know. Things are going to get more intense, but things between the two are going to move slowly.**

**Chapter 3**

The prefects had assembled in compartment 3, and Hermione and Draco were about to begin the meeting when Ron burst in, making a rather noisy entrance.

"Hey 'Mione! Good to see you got Head Girl, no surprise there though. And who's Head Boy hmm? Out of my way you slimy git!" Ron yelled at Draco as he forced his way through the door.

"Ronald! Be nice! Draco is Head Boy this year and it would be best if you treat him with respect." Hermione's words sent Ron into a fit of laughter.

"You mean to tell me that ferret boy here is Head BOY?! Is Dumbledore off his rocker?" Ron continued laughing, a few sixth years joining in nervously.

"Oi! Watch it Weasley. You're forgetting who has a bit more power this year. And if you wouldn't like to start the first week with lines, I'd watch who I insult," Draco put in with the cool calm of a true Malfoy.

Hermione was about to step in when she realized Ron had nothing to say. He stared on in horror as the realization of what was just said hit him. Draco really could do that. He was Head Boy, and therefore had power over the prefects.

-----

The rest of the meeting went off without a hitch. Ron had stayed quiet and agreed to take the third patrol with Hannah Abbott. When the last prefect had left, Draco and Hermione sat down slightly exhausted from trying to deal with the new prefects' many questions and the old prefects' attitudes.

They sat in silence. It wasn't awkward, but a comfortable silence, seemingly taking each other in and just relaxing. It wasn't long before Hermione could feel her eyes getting heavy and her head beginning to lull.

She was swept away. Hermione was in the castle, walking down a corridor by herself. She had no idea what she was doing except that she was confident. She walked past some large windows and stopped to stare at the night sky. It was a beautiful, clear night. The moon was full and the stars shone brightly. She let a content sigh escape her lips. Suddenly there were hands on her shoulders, gently massaging her into complete peace. The person stopped, she turned her body to face this mysterious person, but she couldn't tell who they were except that they were tall and male. The man swept down, his lips crashing onto hers. She was slightly taken aback, but never the less, enjoying it. She felt a spark, one that she had never experienced before. There was no denying it, this man was special. "Hermione." The mysterious man spoke. "Hermione, we're here. You need to wake up." She was suddenly thrust back into the real world.

Draco was kneeling next to her, his face a bit closer than most would consider comfortable. She blinked a few times before she realized what was going on. She was on the train, on her way to Hogwarts. What she had just experienced was all a dream, but it left her with one question, who was the mysterious man in her dream? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She had to attend to the younger students. She stood up and stretched. Draco was already heading for the door. Hermione followed suit. The two departed the train together, going towards the carriages to ride up to the castle to take on their duties as heads for their seventh and final year.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all, sorry this is about two days late, I've been working on the garage, the drywall is done and we're almost done painting it!! I can't wait to be done with it, but here's chapter 4! Dnjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

Draco and Hermione had no more than walked in the doors of the castle when Professor McGonagall caught the two and pulled aside.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, glad to see the two of you didn't killed each other on the way here," she greeted them, smiling.

"Now, the two of you will have your own dorm. It has two bedrooms, a small kitchenette, a bathroom, and you will have a house elf." Hermione cringed at the mention of having their own house elf.

"Here are the directions, and your password is 'diligence.' You will need to plan the first prefect meeting and set up a patrol schedule this week."

With this, Draco and Hermione nodded, and Professor McGonagall departed to gather the first years for sorting.

The two teens went their separate ways, envelopes clutched in their hand, to their respective house tables. Hermione was quickly greeted by Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who scooted over enough to allow her to sit beside her.

It was apparent that Ron had told them all about Draco being Head Boy, considering the many questions that were thrown at her at a rapid pace.

"How did it go?"

"Did you have to hex him?"

"Did he annoy the hell out of you?"

"Did you see his Dark Mark?"

"Enough!" Hermione yelled. "Malfoy is different this year. Its almost like he's changed completely. I can't really describe it, but it seems sort of… nice." Hermione finished as Harry and Ron stared at her for a moment, and then burst into fits of laughter.

"You mean to tell me that Draco Malfoy, pretty boy extraordinaire, is actually nice?" Ron managed to get out in his hysteria.

"Yes, he is. I can't explain it, but it seems he's made a change for the better." Hermione had no more than gotten this out when McGonagall led in some anxious looking first years. There was no mistaking it, they were amazed by the Great Hall.

After the sorting, Dumbledore gave his start of term speech, and the feast began. Hermione hadn't realized how hungry she was until there was food all around her. She filled her plate and dug in.

After a while Dumbledore got up again and announced that it was time for them to go to their dormitories. Hermione got out her envelope to read the directions.

She was to go to the 6th floor, take a right, then left, and the door would be a portrait of a Willow tree. She started up the stairs with Ginny, discussing girlish things such as hair, make-up, and shoes.

They parted at the 3rd floor to take different staircases. Hermione continued to the 6th floor, took a right and stopped dead in her tracks.

The window from her dream on the train was right there. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that this was it. In her amazement, she didn't hear Draco's foot steps as he drew near.

"Wonderful view, isn't it?" She spun around quickly, almost loosing her balance, to face the tall blond.

"Yes it is, I was just admiring the view we have of the lake." With this, the two turned from the window and looked for the entrance to their new residence.

Hermione was the first to spot the willow, its branches swaying in a non-existent wind. "Diligence," she spoke, and the picture lowered to reveal a staircase, leading up.

"Ladies first," Draco spoke offering his hand to help her through the portrait hole. She reached for his hand, almost gasping as they touched. It was electric. Something about it just felt so right, yet so new and adventurous.

Before she could spend anymore time thinking about it, he had let go, for she was now on her way their shared common room, which was the last thing on her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First thing's first. I'M SORRY!!! I haven't been updating because things have been absolutely nutty. I used to write this story in my Advanced Math class, then when summer hit I would write in the mornings before the kids I babysat woke up…Then I started just sleeping and I had a whole lot done and not typed.(I wrote pen and paper) SO, here we go again. I have some catching up to do on this story, but here it goes.**

Chapter 6

She reached the top of the stairs to find a rather large room with two couches and a few armchairs spread around a coffee table. A roaring fire was near by. On the far wall there appeared to be a heavy curtain. . She approached it and pulled it aside. What she saw nearly took her breath away. It was a balcony! They had their own balcony with a view of the Black Lake. There was a small table with four chairs, which would be perfect for morning tea.

When she had her fill of the view for now, she moved on to explore some more. To her right was the kitchenette. It had everything she would need to make her own dinner if she didn't feel like venturing to the Great Hall. Draco had gone to the left, to find the bedrooms with the adjoining bathroom. Hermione wandered over, taking her time to admire her surroundings. She opened the door to find a room with rich scarlet carpet and a golden bedspread. The oak furniture was accented with the occasional gold leaf work, but not too gaudy. There was a vanity table beside the window and a spacious walk in closet. Hermione opened the door to the bathroom only to see herself in large mirror taking up the whole wall to her left. On the right was a huge bathtub. A smaller, but still large, shower was on the other wall and two sinks near the toilet along the back wall. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy this very much.

Draco's room was very much like her own, but green covered the red surfaces and silver instead of gold. The blond boy was already lounging on his king sized bed, staring up at the enchanted ceiling Hermione had failed to notice. It was a clear night out, or at least in Draco's room. "Is everything up to your standards?" Hermione had forgotten he was even in the room.

"It's beautiful" Hermione replied, snapping back into reality. "I'm going to take a bath before bed, so knock first if you need in." Hermione turned to go back to the bathroom when Draco caught her elbow.

"Listen, Hermione, I know we haven't really been friends in past years, but you'll notice things have changed since then. I moved in with Blaise this summer. Father kicked me because I didn't exactly agree with his ways anymore. So you don't have to worry about being attacked in your sleep." Draco let go of her arm as he finished. Hermione stared dumbly at him for a moment before nodding.

"So you really have changed. Sounds like we're already off to a good start this year." With that she turned and left for the bathroom, needing a long hot bath to mull this new discovery over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Hermione woke early, brushed her teeth, and fixed a cup of tea. The Daily Prophet was waiting on the coffee table, no doubt compliments of the house elf, so she picked it up and went out to the balcony to read. There was a large picture of Viktor Krum on the front smiling large as he put his arm around another man. As she read on it became apparent that this other man was his 'lover'. Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud. She always knew Viktor was shy around women, but this was unexpected. She was glad he was happy. They had split right before school had started her fifth year, deciding it would be best to remain friends and owled each other quite often.

When she had finished there she went back inside to get ready for her first day of classes. Draco was waiting on the near couch when she emerged from her room. "G'morning Granger, I take it you've seen the Prophet, based on the laughter." She smiled and just shook her head.

"I didn't expect it. Not right now anyways. Though he did tell me he though he found his soul mate." Draco just smiled and started down the stairs to the portrait hole, and Hermione followed. He was waiting at the bottom and took her hand to help her down the final few steps. There was that feeling again! Like someone had sent a bolt of lightning through her body. The portrait slamming closed behind her brought her back to reality. The two shared some quiet stories about Viktor the rest of the way to the Great Hall.

The two split to go to their house tables, Hermione grinning like an idiot and laughing to herself. Ginny gave her a sideways look before laughing herself and holding up a copy of the same page of the Prophet.. "I knew he was either gay or stupid to give up a girl like you 'Mione!" The two girls giggled together over the redhead's words.

Just then the owl post arrived, and a tawny barn owl was headed right for the pair. It landed in the little bit of space between the Hermione and Ginny, a red and black envelope clutched in its beak. Hermione took the letter and gave the owl what was left of her toast. She recognized the handwriting on the envelope immediately. This was from Viktor. How convenient. As she broke the wax seal, glitter seemed to come out of nowhere, covering Hermione. Ginny started laughing, seeing as her friend's hair was now filled with shiny pieces of paper. Hermione read on, ignoring the cackling red head beside her.

Hermione,

I apologize that you had to hear about Michael through the media. To make up for it I am inviting you and whomever else you choose to bring to my estate over winter holidays so you can get to know him. He is truly a great man, and I know the two of you will like each other very much.

Love,

Viktor

P.S. The team has a match in Scotland three weeks from now, I have enclosed two tickets for you.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. It was so like him to do this. She could not wait to see him. "Wow 'Mione, he wants you to meet this guy. Must be something special!" Ginny was grinning ear to ear.

"Apparently so Gin, so would you like to see Bulgaria play Scotland in three weeks?" No time like the present to start making her plans.

"Is that even a question? Of course!" the two girls giggled as they finished their breakfast, and then went to start their first day of classes.


End file.
